An Honest Mistake
is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season and the 94th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Derek's confidence is shaken like never before as he faces off with Addison over what treatment is best for their dying pregnant patient, Jen; Cristina calls the abilities of a renown surgeon into question after she botches a standard procedure; Bailey, who has decided to pursue a fellowship in Pediatrics, is appalled by the Chief's less-than-stellar recommendation letter; Izzie gets some bad news and Callie asks Arizona out on a date. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 516MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 516CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 516IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 516AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 516GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 516MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 516RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 516CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 516MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 516LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 516OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 516DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 516AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 516ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 516JenHarmon.png|Jen Harmon 516RobHarmon.png|Rob Harmon 516DaisyPepman.png|Daisy Pepman 516JohnTerzian.png|John Terzian 516RyanSpalding.png|Ryan Spalding 516MargaretCampbell.png|Dr. Margaret Campbell 516Lorraine.png|Lorraine 516InternSteve.png|Intern Steve (right) 516InternGraciella.png|Intern Graciella 516InternMegan.png|Intern Megan Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Stars * Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery Guest Stars * Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins * Jennifer Westfeldt as Jen Harmon * Ben Shenkman as Rob Harmon * Kathleen Early as Dr. Daisy Pepman * Louis Giambalvo as John Terzian * Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding * Faye Dunaway as Dr. Margaret Campbell Co-Starring * Susan Merson as Lorraine * Mark Saul as Intern Steve * Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella * Molly Kidder as Intern Megan Medical Notes Jen Harmon *'Diagnosis:' **Apraxia of speech, complication from aneurysm clipping surgery **Post-operative intracranial bleeding and swelling **Hypertension **Late-term pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Addison Montgomery (perinatal surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Extra-intra cranial (ECIC) bypass **Neurosurgery to correct complications, lobotomy **Premature cesarean surgery John Terzian *'Diagnosis:' **'Broken foot **Post-operative infection, complication from cholecystectomy *'Doctors: **Margaret Campbell (attending general surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment: '''Surgery Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song ''An Honest Mistake, originally sung by The Bravery. *This episode scored 15.39 million viewers. *This concludes the Grey's Anatomy-Private Practice Crossover. Gallery Episode Stills Campbell.jpg Honest.jpg 5x16-1.png 5x16-2.png 5x16-3.png 5x16-4.png 5x16-5.png 5x16-6.png 5x16-8.png 5x16-9.png 5x16-10.png 5x16-11.png 5x16-12.png 5x16-13.png Quotes :Callie: Campbell is Seattle Grace's first female surgeon, as pioneer as it gets. Mostly she just sits in her office and spreads préstigé around. ---- :Campbell: Look it's like a calculator: just because there's a machine to do it for them, children shouldn't have to learn simple arithmetic? :Cristina: If it would help them to avoid mistakes like this one. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S5 Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes